Not Frozen Anymore
by Fancy Mustache
Summary: This story takes place right where the movie ends, and where the book 'A Sister More Like Me' comes into play! The doors to Elsa's room and heart are open, Anna learns to ice-skate, and maybe the two sisters will finally be able to build that snowman (SISTERLY LOVE, NOT ELSANNA)


A/N: It's 7:00am and I want to do something before I go to school and a Doctors' appointment… So, I'll just write a fanfiction! Just so you all know, this will be a SISTERLY Anna & Elsa fanfiction- for now, unless I start to get mysterious feels suddenly. I used to think I enjoyed Elsanna, but now I'm not too sure! Anyways, I don't own _Frozen_. Or _A Sister More Like Me_ (This fanfic will be somewhat based off of it). So… Yep! Here we go!

NARRATOR P.O.V.

It's been a day since Anna has dragged Queen Elsa back to Arendelle and her little introduction back into the hearts of her country's people. As a gift to the people that were all curious of the Queen's powers over ice, the Queen herself decided to make Arendelle's main square into an ice rink. All of the townspeople enjoyed it greatly, amazed at the beauty her powers beheld. But out of everyone, it is safe to say that the two people enjoying it the most could have easily been Elsa herself and her sister, Anna. The two giggled as one taught the other to skate. The learner, Anna, was continuously struggling to keep up with her elder sister whom dragged her about the rink with ease.

"Come on, Anna! You can do it!" The Queen giggled as she continued leading her sister.

"Easy for you to say! You aren't even on skates!" Anna retorted teasingly, almost tripping over in the process; thankfully she recovered instantly. Elsa only chuckled in response.

"Just as Olaf said," Elsa instructed while watching her sister's feet, "glide and pivot…"

"I don't even know what that means!" The princess stated, grinning like a fool. With that, the two let out a laugh that resonated throughout the square, causing happy by goers to turn their attention on the two.

And with time, Anna got a hold of it. Nearly two hours later.

"I'm letting go for sure this time!" Elsa stated carefully, watching her sisters reaction. Anna looked up at her hopefully, excited about the thought that she may finally have learned to skate- but worried about the possibility of flailing and ultimately falling.

"Okay" The princess had a glimmer of confidence in her eyes. The two nodded and the queen un-grasped her hands from her younger sisters'. After a second of gliding, the younger girl finally started to move her right leg. '_Glide and pivot, glide and pivot…'_ she repeated mentally in Olaf's voice. Before she knew it, she was finally looking up to her sister's loving expression, brimming with confidence.

Later That Day

After the day was over and things were calming down in Arendelle, the two girls decided to retire after a long day of new beginnings. The two chattered about little things while making their way down the halls, though one thought weighed heavily on the back of the Queen's mind.

"Anna," Elsa started, turning her attention to the young woman, "I just wanted to quick tell you before you leave that even though I only said the gates are open…" she stopped in her tracks, to which Anna followed suit; eyes pleading for a continuation. "… The doors are, too." Anna's face lit up as she reached out to embrace her sister. Elsa smiled in response and wrapped her arms swiftly around the younger girl. "I've missed you." Anna sighed, a hint of sadness touching her voice. "I've missed you more." Elsa stated with feeling. Simultaneously the two released their embraces, backing away slightly as their hands still were together.

"Goodnight?" Anna questioned, emotions flowing throughout her like blood pulsing through her veins.

"Goodnight." Elsa answered confidently, giving her sisters hands a tight squeeze before reluctantly letting go. Letting go had never felt more difficult.

Elsa painfully and patiently waited for Anna to leave first. And when Anna did, she released a sigh and entered her room, making sure to leave the door slightly ajar.

Alright! That was a _REALLY_ short first chapter, my bad. I shall try my best to write the next when I get back from school and Driver's Ed! See you guys then! But, until then, enjoy this rant I originally wrote up right before part two.

*Remember, it is a _RANT_, so there will be swears and really crappy grammar and logic.

-"The two girls entered the castle- fuck this shit. I can't type anymore. I bet this story isn't even grammatically correct. FUCK ALL THE SHIT. So the girls enter the castle all laughing and stuff, and Elsa still acts like a queen and … stuff. (For lack of better terms) And then as the two are about to split off into different rooms, Elsa is all, "YO, I got me an open door. You if you go mentally unstable during the night and all that what-not, just come on in. No open doors, roight?" And Anna is mentally all, FUCK YES. So she goes in the room in the middle of the night, and is all, "BITCH I WANNA BUILD ME A SNOW MAN" and elsa's like, in teh morning you little slut. So anna sleeps by elsa despite being dissed. Wait, no, I'll change that later. So yeah, like in the book they'll build a snowy man in the afternoon. And unlike other stories, Elsa will not be extremely busy with work. Why? Cuz, just saying, the kingdom was KINDA SORTA A LOT able to manage itself without a king or queen. Its probably a kingdom like Brittan or some shit where their queen is a figure head. Or she sometimes will give the final say in important cases, make appointments, meet other figure heads. You know, like the president in ways. Yeah. She's like the president. Yeah. Well, I'll just put this as an extra at the end of the story, because… yeah. Again."


End file.
